The Adventures of Pippi!
by dagon22
Summary: What if Ash had started with a Clefairy instead of a Pikachu that famous day? Well, wonder no longer. How will this change the battle against Brock? Will anything else be different? Read this story and find out.
1. The Start of a Journey!

I read somewhere that back when Pokemon started, Clefairy was the most popular pokemon in Japan, and that was the pokemon that Ash was going to start with. So I decided to make a fan fiction on it, and here we are now.

I haven't updated in a while, sorry every one. But I will soon.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

It was crowded in the pokemon stadium that day, thousands of people showing up to see the battle between the elite four, and the most recent challengers.

On the battle field, two pokemon were facing off.

Nidorino charged at the Gengar, trying to poison it with its poison sting, only to have the other pokemon leap over its head. Nidorino kept going, and ran into the pillar that was behind the pokemon.

Gengar landed behind Nidorino, and put the pokemon to sleep with hypnosis.

Nidorino disappeared in a beam of red light, as his trainer returned his pokemon, and got ready to send out another pokemon.

All of this was being watched by nine year old Ash Ketchum It seemed that there had been many pokemon league challenges this day, and Ash had stayed up to watch them all.

Tomorrow was his tenth birthday, and he was going to go to professor Oaks lab to get his very first pokemon. One day, it would be him on the TV, using the pokemon that he had trained himself, to become a pokemon master.

With that thought, he picked up his alarm pokeball alarm clock, and held in over his head, imagining that he had just won the championship, and everyone was cheering his name.

Out of nowhere, his bed room door slammed open. He accidently threw his alarm clock, which was caught by his mom. The alarm clock opened, and a pidgey spouted out, making a cooing noise.

"Ash Ketchum, don't you know what time it is! You should have been in bed hours ago," scolded his mom.

"But mom, I'm too excited to sleep! And the pokemon league is still going," he stated excitedly.

"Well, you can find out what happens tomorrow," with that, she changed the channel, and Professor Oak appeared on the screen, "now I want you to get in bed, your big day is tomorrow." With that said, she left.

Ash got into his pjs, and got into bed. He fell asleep while listening to Professor Oak explain that tomorrow he would be giving the new trainers of Pallet Town a choice between Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur, and how he only had three pokemon to give out, and that anyone who was late would have to wait for another time.

In his dreams, he was a pokemon master. He won battle after battle, with thousands of people screaming his name. While Ash slept, his alarm clock sat on his bookshelf. Unknown to pokemon master to be, it wasn't turned on.

As he continued dreaming, the other kids in Pallet Town got their first pokemon.

Wondering what was taking her son so long; Delia went upstairs and opened the door. Seeing that he was still in bed, she whisked the covers off him, "Ash, you're late!"

Being snapped out of his dream, Ash tiredly sat up. Seeing his mom, and the TV in the corner, which was still on, Ash remembered what he was so excited about.

He leapt out of bed, and ran out the front door before anything else could be said.

Sighing, Delia turned off the TV, what was she going to do with that kid.

Ash ran all the way to Professor Oak's lab. He knew right where it was, since he used to hang out with Gary when they were younger. Thinking of Gary made Ash think of the reason he decided to become a pokemon trainer to begin with. When they were younger, they were the best of friends. They did everything together. After his parents passed away, Gary started hanging out more with his Grandfather. That's when he started becoming a know it all, thinking that he was better than everyone, since his Grandfather was a famous professor.

As Ash approached the lab, he saw that there was a crowd of people standing around the entrance. Wondering what was going on, he joined the group.

Before he could ask anyone what was going on, Gary walked out the door, and all of the people started to chant his name.

Seeing all the people, Gary started to wave to all the people gathered. Seeing Ash standing amongst the crowd, Gary approached him. "Well, well, well, if it isn't little Ashy coming to get his first pokemon. I see that you are keeping with the fashions"

Wondering what he was talking about, Ash finally realized that he was still in his pajamas. Deciding that there was nothing he could do about it, he wondered what pokemon Gary had chosen, and if there were any left. "Which one did you get!"

Grinning evilly, Gary took out the pokeball that contained his new pokemon, and showed to Ash. With everyone's eyes on them, Gary lazily spun the pokeball on his finger, "I'm not going to show you. And just to let you know, I got the last pokemon. And by the time you get your first one, I'll all ready be a pokemon master." With that said, he put the pokeball on his belt, and he started to walk away. He turned and faced the crowd of people, "people of Pallet Town, have no fear, for I, Gary Oak will soon become a pokemon master, and put Pallet Town on the map!"

Hearing this, the whole crowd cheered. With that, they all walked away, leaving Ash alone.

Now that Ash was alone, he had time to think about what Gary had said. Did he really take the last pokemon?

As he stood wondering, he didn't notice Professor Oak walk up behind him. "Can I help you with something?"

Jumping at the sudden appearance, he turned and faced the Professor. "Yes, sir, I'm here to get my first pokemon." He stated nervously, he knew that Gary said that he got the last pokemon, but maybe he was lying.

Looking Ash over, Professor Oak just had to sigh, "it doesn't look like you are ready for a pokemon journey, it looks like you are more ready for bed."

Seeing that his question wasn't answered, Ash decided to press on, "I'm ready, really I am!"

Allowing Ash to follow him, Professor Oak went into his lab. Sitting on the table were three pokeballs. Written on the pokeballs where the names Bulbasaur, charmander, and Squirtle.

Not knowing which pokemon that Gary had chosen, Ash decided to go with the one that he thought was the strongest, and picked up the pokeball that read Squirtle. After it came up empty, and hearing that someone else had gotten, he tried again with the Bulbasaur and charmander pokeball.

Seeing that Gary really did pick the last pokemon, he turned to Professor Oak, "if you had already given out all of the pokemon, why didn't you just tell me? And why where the pokeballs still there?"

Seeing his confusion, Professor Oak explained, "those where starter poke balls. I use them to hold the starter pokemon, until the trainer is there."

Hearing this, Ash felt desperate, "there has to be another pokemon, if I don't start now, then I'll never catch up to Gary."

Professor Oak remembered the rivalry between his Grandson and Ash. Then he thought of the pokemon he had been researching, "well, I do have one…"

Before he could finish, he was cut off "I'll take it!"

"Are you sure, this pokemon isn't given out to new trainers." Seeing the determination in Ash's eyes to get a pokemon no matter what, Professor Oak went and found the poke ball that held the pokemon that he was talking about. He wasn't sure about how this was going to work, but he figured he would give it a try. He went back into the room, and put the pokeball onto the table.

Ash picked up the pokeball, this was it! This was the moment that he was waiting for. He pushed the button on the pokeball, and in a flash of light, the pokemon appeared on the table.

Sitting on the table was a cute fairy pokemon. "This is clefairy, the fairy pokemon. This pokemon is quite rare."

Seeing his first pokemon, Ash had to admit, he was a little disappointed. It wasn't the big bad Squirtle that he was expecting. Clefairy must have sensed something, since she looked a little disappointed, then turned away from him.

Professor Oak saw the tension between the two of them, "are you sure you want this pokemon?"

Thinking it over, Ash realized that it didn't matter what pokemon he started, this was his chance to get as many pokemon as he could. With that, he picked Clefairy up, and gave her a hug.

Clefairy still didn't look convinced.

Professor Oak turned to Ash, "well, you need to work on that. Here are your 6 poke balls and your pokedex." Ash took the items. "Since that pokemon isn't one of the normal starter pokemon that I give out, it might be harder for you to handle, but if you put your mind to it, you can do anything!"

With that said, Ash took his pokemon and the items that the Professor gave him, and walked out the door. As soon as he was outside, he was surrounded by a group of people cheering for him.

His mom walked up to him, "oh my little Ash is all grown up and now has his first pokemon! I packed everything you need." With that, she handed him a bag full of clothes and anything else he needed to travel. She then saw what pokemon her son had, "Awww, it is so cute!" With that, she took Clefairy, and gave it a hug.

While his mom was holding clefairy, Ash took his clothes and went back into Professor Oaks lab, where he changed.

When he came back out, he got his back pack from his mom. "Now don't forget to call and change your you know whats everyday!"

With that said, Ash returned clefairy to her pokeball, and started walking down the road, waving to the crowd that had gathered to say goodbye and wish him luck.

Making it out of the town was easy. As he walked down the road, a voice called out of nowhere, "so I see that you actually got a pokemon."

Turning around, Ash saw Gary standing on the path in front of him. Gary held out his poke ball, "let's see which one is stronger!"

* * *

I checked over this chapter, and made a couple of changes, nothing to big. I thought the name of this story would be better than The Adventures of Clefairy. In case anyone doesn't know Pippi is Clefairys name in Japanese.

I don't know if anyone is reading this, but it will be fun to write!


	2. The Making of Friends!

I am overlooking the second chapter of this fanfiction. I don't think I will be changing to much. Man it's been along time since I did this. Happy New Year everyone!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Gary threw the poke ball, and Squirtle appeared, ready to battle.

When Ash saw this, he didn't say anything. He would never let Gary know that he had chosen the pokemon that he wanted. To hide his lack of a response, he sent out Clefairy.

When Clefairy appeared, Gary started laughing, "You got that pokemon! What did you do, beg for a starter pokemon!"

With that said, Clefairy glared at Gary.

"This pokemon is stronger than yours! Let's start this battle," that's when Ash realized that he didn't know clefairys moves at all. How was he supposed to find out? He looked at Clefairy, hoping that she would give him a hint.

Gary seemed to guess what Ash's problem was, since all he did was laugh harder. "I told you that I would be the best pokemon trainer ever. Now Squirtle, use tackle."

Squirtle charged forward, and hit clefairy, knocking her back a couple of feet, right into Ash, knocking him down.

Gary then returned Squirtle. "Challenge me when you know how to fight." His laughter echoed in the air, as Gary walked off.

Seething with anger, Ash almost set off after Gary, only to realize that he would make his situation worse, since nothing has changed in the last couple of seconds.

He looked over, and saw Clefairy sitting in defeat. "Hey, it could have been…" he then realized that it couldn't have been any worse. He picked Clefairy up, "let's go practice battling."

With that, they walked continued down the road. He found a clearing, and set his back pack on the ground.

He turned to Clefairy, and tried to figure what Clefairys moves could possibly be.

Wait, what was that noise. With that, he pulled something out of his pocket. Looking it over, he saw that it was the pokedex that Professor Oak had given him, and it was beeping.

He opened the little book. It then started to chime, "I am Dexter, the encyclopedia of pokemon. I can be used to find out information on all known pokemon. Just point the black circle on the top of the pokedex at the pokemon that you want information on, push the white button, and I can give you some information, along with an attack list." With that Ash pointed the pokedex at Clefairy. "Clefairy, the fairy pokemon, Clefairy is rare and found only in certain areas. They are adored for their cute looks, adorable nature, and playfulness. Because of this, it is in high demand as a pet. Clefairy knows pound, sing, doubleslap, and minimize."

Ash turned to clefairy, "lets practice using pound on those trees."

With that, Clefairy leapt and struck a tree with its fists. After two hits, a bird pokemon fell out of the tree.

Ash found from the pokedex that the pokemon was a pidgey.

Now that Ash knew Clefairys moves, this was the perfect time to try a battle, "ok clefairy, use doubleslap!"

Clefairy charged at pidgey, ready to use its attack.

Pidgey saw her coming, and kicked up a cloud of sand. When the sand was cleared, pidgey was gone.

Frustrated, Ash decided to try for another pidgey, and told Clefairy to use pound on another tree.

This time, a rattata fell out of the tree. Seeing that this the perfect time to practice battling, Ash ordered clefairy to use fury swipes.

Clefairy leapt at the rattata, and unleashed its fury.

After taking the hit, the rattata took off. Before he could take off after it, Ash heard his pokedex beeping. He pulled it out, and opened it up.

"Rattata defeated," chimed the pokedex.

Ash smiled to himself, he had won his first battle. Now that he knew his Pokémon's moves, it was time to find Gary, and kick his butt, like he did that rattata.

However, before he could continue, Clefairy ran off. Seeing his pokemon run off into the forest that surrounded the path that he was following, Ash took off after her.

As he chased Clefairy, he hoped that he wouldn't lose track of his way back to that path. That path would take him straight to the next town.

He caught up to clefairy as it defeated another pidgey.

"Come one Clefairy, it's time to beat Garys Squirtle, not battle more pokemon."

Instead of listening to Ash, Clefairy hit another bird pokemon. However, this one looked different from the pidgeys that he had been seeing.

Instead of flying off, the pokemon dive bombed Clefairy. Not expecting this, Clefairy took the full attack. The bird pokemon continued to dive bomb Clefairy.

Since Clefairy started trying to jump out of the way, they weren't direct hits any more, but Ash saw that Clefairy was getting tired. He ran to Clefairy, and hit the tiny bird pokemon with his back pack, taking it out in one hit.

Man, what did mom pack in there, he wondered to himself.

He turned to clefairy, "Clefairy, are you ok?"

Clefairy looked up at him, and then nodded.

Before anything else could be said, the bird pokemon, which had been almost completely forgotten, started to cry out.

Wondering what was happening, Ash took out his pokedex. "Spearow the tiny bird Pokemon, Spearow has a very loud cry that can be heard over half a mile away. Its high, keening cry is heard echoing all around, it is a sign that they are warning each other of danger," was the response that he got.

Before anything else could happen, the cry was echoed as other Spearows responded to the one on the ground. Thinking quickly, Ash started running away from the Spearow, heading in the direction that he thought was the way back to the path to the next town.

Behind him, he heard the flapping of many wings flapping.

Deciding not to risk of looking back, Ash kept running.

After running for a while, Ash was stopped by a river that was directly in front of him. He didn't remember crossing any, which meant that he took a wrong turn somewhere!

Ash turned around, ready to run in another direction.

However, as soon as he turned, he spotted the huge flock of sparrows behind him. He spotted a battered looking Spearow, which looked to be leading all the other Spearows.

Not wanting to go up against all of those beaks and claws, Ash jumped in the river behind him.

With Clefairy still in his arms, the water swept him away; leaving him far behind, hoping this would take him back to where he needed to be.

Out of no were, he felt a tug on his jacket. Before he could understand what was happening, he was jerked right out of the water.

He landed with a thud on the grass. Hearing a gasp, Ash looked up to see a red haired girl looking at him.

"Oh my, are you ok," she gasped, looking very concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ash replied, as he sat up.

Looking furious, the red head came over, and pushed him onto his back, "not you, I'm talking about you Clefairy! The poor thing looks exhausted!"

With that, Ash realized that he had been sitting on Clefairy. He looked over at the poor pokemon. Clefairy looked exhausted.

He started to explain to Misty about what had happened.

However, before he could get a word out, the red head turned to him again, "how could you have let this happen? Instead of over battling, you should have visited a pokemon center before your pokemon got to..."

Hearing this Ash remembered what he had learned about a pokemon center, it was a place that healed tired pokemon. With this realized, he cut the girl off, "a pokemon center! Where is it, which way?"

Looking mad that she was interrupted, the girl pointed to a path that leads away from them. "Take this path; it will lead you to Viridian City, look for the building with a red roof. Now, I'm not done with you…"

While Misty was lecturing Ash, a bunch of Spearows appeared above the trees behind the girls head. While the girl didn't see them, Ash did, and knew it wouldn't be too long before they spotted him. While the girl continued to rant, Ash picked Clefairy up, and started to edge away.

With that, he bumped into a something, knocking it over. Ash turned around, and saw that it was a bike.

When the bike was knocked over, the girl noticed that Ash wasn't listening to her. Before she could say anything else, he picked up her bike, placed Clefairy in the basket, and rode off. "Hey, get back here with my bike," she yelled after him.

Hearing her cry, Ash yelled back, "don't worry, I'll return it, someday!"

He continued down the path, looking down on clefairy, Ash started to talk to her, "don't worry Clefairy, I'll protect you from the Spearows!"

However, as he was looking at his pokemon, and not the road in front of him, Ash swerved right into a tree. The front of the bike was folded in, and clefairy went flying.

Ash ran over to Clefairy, "sorry about that!"

He looked right in front of him, and saw the Spearows just flying there. None of them moved, they seemed to be waiting to the battered Spearows orders.

This gave Ash an idea, he turned to clefairy, "stay here, I have a plan!"

With that, he stepped forward, taking out a pokeball, if he could catch that weakened Spearow, and the others should leave, since they wouldn't have a leader any more.

He aimed in his mind, and threw the pokeball. However, the Spearow flew up ward, and was missed by the pokeball.

The Spearow gave out a cry, and the group started to fly towards him, beaks pointed straight at him.

Seeing that this might be his last moments, Ash decided to return Clefairy to her pokeball, to keep her safe from what was coming.

Turning around, he saw that Clefairy was gone. Glad that Clefairy got to safety, he waited for the end.

Out of nowhere, there was a flash of light.

Ash turned around, and a pokeball hit him on the side of the head knocking him onto his butt.

The pokeball rocked in his hands three times, and then was still.

Right after that, Clefairy fell on his chest.

He opened his eyes, and saw that all of the Spearows had stopped in mid flight, and looked very confused.

Clefairy turned to Ash, and started to point at the pokeball.

He understood that Clefairy was saying that she had picked up the pokeball, and had captured the Spearow for him.

He picked up the pokeball, and let Spearow out.

"Spearow, tell the others to dispense," Ash ordered his new pokemon.

At first, it looked like Spearow was going to disobey him. However, it turned to the other Spearows, and started squawking. The other Spearows flew off.

Ash then returned the Spearow to his pokeball. While he was listening to him, he didn't want to risk anything.

He then picked Clefairy up, "we did it Clefairy! We made it!"

Out of nowhere, there was a flash of gold light, and a giant golden bird pokemon flew over some trees, and right past a rainbow.

Wondering what pokemon that was, Ash pulled out his pokedex, "there is no data, there are still pokemon yet to be identified," it chimed back at him.

Both Ash and Clefairy looked at each other, they had found a new pokemon, and they hadn't even seen their first town yet, who knew where this journey would take them.

They shared a smile, before clefairy fainted.

Worried about his pokemon, Ash returned Clefairy to her pokeball, where he hoped that she could relax comfortable, while he ran to the pokemon center.

* * *

Is it bad when you really like what you write? I reread this, and really liked how it came out, I just hope that others like it as much as I did!

I used the same line of the pokedex that the TV show used. I had to change some things, since Clefairy can't use electric attacks, and now Ash has a pokemon that he never caught before, unless you count that comic, where he caught that Fearow. Since he has a Spearow, should he even get a pidgeotto?

I want to point out that at this point in the story there are only 151 pokemon. The others can, and will show up, but no one will know what they are.

I know that we don't find out what pokemon Gary starts out with for a long time, but what is the fun of that?

I have many different things planned for this, but if any one has any suggestions, I'll take 'em.


	3. Battle at the Pokemon Center!

Time to look over this chapter as well, and after I am done, there will be a NEW CHAPTER! Sorry for the wait, but here we go, disclaimer time!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

He made it to Viridian City with no problem; however, finding the pokemon center was a totally different story.

He remembered that the red haired girl had said that the pokemon center had a red roof.

He found a building that had a red roof with ease.

He threw the door open, and a family room was what he saw. Man, these pokemon centers are more like a house then he realized.

"Hey, what are you doing in my house," shouted a voice of a man.

Ash turned to face where the voice had come from, "I'm looking for a pokemon center, can you help me," hoping that this stranger would help him in his time of need.

Instead, the stranger just looked angry, "you're probably with that Team Rocket group, here to steal my money, get him growlithe!"

With that, a red dog pokemon charged forward.

Ash turned, and ran back out the door, making sure to slam the door behind him, hearing growlithe hit the door.

Deciding that randomly running into houses was out, he decided to look for someone who could tell him where the pokemon center was.

After running around the town a couple of times, he was stopped by a woman on a motorcycle, "stop, I'm Officer Jenny, and I had a complaint from a citizen from this town that you are breaking into houses! You are coming with me!"

Before Ash could explain, he was pulled into the side car, and was in a jail cell.

However, it only took him 5 seconds to explain what was happening.

"You're trying to get to the pokemon center, why didn't you tell me," she asked angrily, even thought she hadn't given him a chance to say a thing before.

He got back in the side car, and they were speeding along.

As they drove along, Ash decided to ask about Team Rocket, he had never heard about them before.

Jenny turned to him in shock, "you never heard of Team Rocket before, they have been causing nothing but trouble for the past couple of weeks. The team steals other people's pokemon, and sells them for profit, and they do other nasty things, that people can only guess what it is. If there is a crime, it probably has team rockets finger prints all over it."

Thinking this over, Ash asked the question that was on his mind, "if they are so evil, why don't you just arrest them, and put them in jail?"

Officer Jenny let out a huge sight, "That's just the thing, team Rocket is all over the country. We don't even know who the leader is. All I know is that if we ever catch one of them, they are broken out all most immediately, whoever the leader is, he must have a ton of power. Oh look, we are there."

Right in front of them appeared a big building. It had a red roof and a giant red pokeball sign on it. It even had a sign on it that read, Pokemon Center.

Ash was prepared to get out of the side car, but Officer Jenny kept going, straight into the building, and parked in front on the desk!

The Nurse that was sitting behind the desk stared in them confusion. She knew that Officer Jenny liked to go to the extremes in some situations, but this was a first.

Officer Jenny turned to the Nurse, "we have a pokemon emergency, this trainer has pokemon that needs help!"

Seeing that this was a cue, Ash got out of the side car, and ran up to the desk, "please, help my pokemon," he took out Clefairys and Spearows pokeballs and handed them to the pokemon nurse.

"Don't worry, I'm Nurse Joy, and I will take good care of you pokemon, please wait in our waiting area, and get that motorcycle out of my lobby." With that said, Nurse Joy turned, and walked through a door that was behind her. The door closed behind her, the red needle sign that was above the door turned red.

Officer Jenny blushed when she heard this, man, she over did it again. With that, she took the motorcycle back out the front door, leaving Ash alone. He could take care of himself, she reasoned, and she still had to stop the duo that had been bothering the town.

When left alone, all Ash could do was stare at the light above the door. He should have taken better care of his pokemon.

Knowing that there was nothing he could do, Ash sat in one of the chairs, and waited.

As he sat, he saw a telephone, might as well call home, he reasoned.

Before long, he was looking at his moms face on the screen.

His mom looked really excited to see him, "Ash, how are you doing, where are you calling from?" Ash explained his location, "Oh Ash, you made it to your first town, I am so proud of you!"

Instead of feeling proud, Ash just felt down in the dumps, "it's not that big of a deal mom," he stated, feeling depressed.

Seeing that her son was down in the dumps, she tried to cheer him up, "you know, it took your dad four days to make it as far as you did today."

Instead of cheering Ash up, this made him feel worse, "mom, there is a path that leads straight to this town, how could he have gotten lost."

Ash's mom realized her mistake, while it was true that it took him four days to make it to that town, this was because he explored the area instead of going straight to the next town. Instead of correcting herself, she went from there, "you're just staring on your journey, and are bound to make mistakes, just take it one step at a time! And remember to change your you know what's every day." With that, his mom hung up.

Ash actually felt better. Sure he made a mistake, but he would make it up to his pokemon, and make sure this didn't happen again.

Before he could sit down, the phone started ringing. Thinking it was his mom, he answered the phone.

Imagine his surprise when he was facing Professor Oak. "Ah Ash, I see that your mother was correct, and that you made it to Viridian City pokemon center! I knew that you could do it, so, how's your pokemon, did you manage to catch any?" With that, Ash explained what has happened since he left the town. "I see, as long as you learned your lesson. And I am proud to hear that you have caught your first pokemon. The other trainers from Pallet Town should be in Viridian Forest. Each of them have caught two pokemon. Remember, each trainer follows a different path." With that Professor Oak hung up.

Sitting down, Ash thought this over. Gary and the two other people weren't too far ahead of him; he should be able to catch up. With that, he decided that as soon as he got Clefairy and Spearow back, he would also head to the forest, and catch another pokemon.

With his mind made up, Ash got ready to wait.

Out of nowhere, the front door was kicked in.

Standing in the door way was the red headed girl. "You, where's my bike," she screamed out.

Ash stood up quickly, realizing that he had left the bike back on the path. Without the Spearows chasing them anymore, there was no reason to take it with them. "It's you, from the before, Uhhh…didn't you pass it on the way here?"

This only seemed to make her madder, "I'll have you know, my name is Misty, and I am a water pokemon master, you better remember that! And how could you leave my expensive bike out in the open like that!" With that, she ran off.

Sitting back down, Ash hoped that nothing bad had happened to that girl's bike, she might make him buy her a new one, and who knew how much a bike would cost him.

He must have fallen asleep or something, because the next thing he knew, the door was being kicked in again.

Misty stormed in, "I'll have you know, it's gone, no thanks to you!" Feeling guilty, Ash offered to pay for it. "How can you ever hope to repay for it, it's a Cerulean City racer bike, it costs one million bucks!"

"Ok, I'll p…wait, what, then how did you pay for it then," he asked her in shock.

"Well I'm t…that's not important, all I know is that you better pay me back," she answered angrily.

Ash sighed in defeat, it would take him forever to earn that amount of money, but it was his fault that her bike was stolen. Might as well, "ok, I'll pay you back, but for now I need to wait for my pokemon to finish being healed."

With this said, Misty seemed to remember the reason that Ash was going to the pokemon center, "so how is Clefairy," she asked, as she sat down next to Ash.

He turned to her, "I'm not sure."

Not too much longer, the light above the door turned off, and Nurse Joy came out.

Ash rushed to the desk, "how are they, how are my pokemon?"

Nurse Joy turned to him, looking grim, then she smiled, holding out the two pokeballs, "you pokemon are fine, just make sure that this doesn't happen again."

Smiling in relief, Ash took his pokemon.

Before he could do a thing else, there was an explosion, and a ton of smoke filled the room.

When the cloud smoke cleared, there were two people and three pokemon in front of them.

Apparently, they had blown the front door in. Behind them, there was a balloon that was shaped like the cat Pokémon's head.

Ash pulled out his pokedex, and found out that the pokemon were Meowth, ekans, and koffing.

Before anyone could say anything, the people started posing, and doing a song, if you would call it that.

The girl started it, "Prepare for trouble!"

Which was followed by the guy, who struck a pose "and make it double."

The girl chimed in again, "to protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation," apparently, the two say this often.

"To protect the evils of truth and love," would this ever end, Ash wondered.

"To extend our reach to the stars above," apparently not.

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right, and we're here to take all the rare pokemon from this building."

Ash just stood there, wait, did that Meowth talk! He didn't think any pokemon could talk. Then it occurred to him what the people were saying, Team Rocket were the evil people that Officer Jenny told him about. "You won't get these pokemon!"

Before they could say anything, Nurse Joy stepped forward, "I'm going to have to ask you to leave, right now. We are a pokemon hospital, and we have no pokemon here."

Hearing this, the crooks looked on in disbelief, no pokemon? Well there was that brat in front of them, he obviously has pokemon, judging from the two pokeballs that he was holding, and the chansey that stood next to Nurse Joy.

Meowth stepped forward, "while there aren't as many as we hoped for, we'll take the pokemon that you do have," he turned to his partners, "you guys know what to do!"

"Ekans, koffing, attack," they called out.

The two pokemon leapt at them.

Ash sent out Clefairy and Spearow and Misty sent out a fish pokemon, which flopped uselessly on the ground.

So the girl also has pokemon as well, thought Meowth, we could get more than we thought before.

Ash turned to Misty, "don't you have another better pokemon? Some water pokemon master you turned out to be!"

Hearing this, Misty got mad. "I'll show you!" With that, she returned golden, and sent out another pokemon, "ok, starmie, use water gun!"

Starmie shot out a jet of water, sending Team Rocket flying away.

Ash looked on in awe, "wow, I take that back, you beat those two without breaking a sweet!"

Misty turned to him, "opps, the bad guys got away." She turned to Nurse Joy, "you have a pokemon, why didn't you use her?"

Nurse Joe stepped forward, with chansey following close behind. "I've always been afraid to battle. But if you could do that, then I should battle as well, we shouldn't have a problem with Team Rocket ever again!"

Ash left the pokemon center.

Since Misty had taken out Team Rocket so quickly, there wasn't that much damage.

He was getting lonely, walking by himself, so he let Clefairy out of her pokeball, "come on Clefairy, we need to catch up to the other trainers from Pallet Town!"

They had no problem finding the exit to the town.

As they walked, Ash noticed that Clefairy would turn and look behind them every once and a while.

After a while, he called out, "I know you're back there, stop following me." When nothing happened, he just kept going.

After a while, he heard a scream.

Thinking that there might be trouble, Ash followed where he thought the noise came from.

He found Misty on the floor, thinking that she might have been attacked from some fierce pokemon; he turned to face her attacker.

There, on the ground in front of her was a small bug pokemon, which Ash found out was a caterpie.

All right, a pokemon, he thought, he got out an empty pokeball.

He threw it at the pokemon, hoping that he had better aim then before.

However, before the pokeball could catch the pokemon, another pokeball caught the pokemon, and the pokeball started to rock.

* * *

I wonder how many people are wondering who caught the caterpie? I know who it is, just wondering if any one guessed right?

On the TV show, I never really got why Misty didn't use on of her other pokemon And why didn't Nurse Joe just use Chansey to battle? And what was with all the pokemon in pokeballs any way?

There wasn't too many changes, some spelling changes. Now, it is time for the newest chapter!


End file.
